The Prospect of Marriage
by sarahes2207
Summary: Their life begins and that only means chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Short Story

Dimitri and Rose

I immediately wake up when I heard him rustle next to me. I open my eyes to look at him and the look towards the clock. 6:30, great. Even when we do get just a little time off from our life-consuming jobs we still don't get to sleep in. But, as I think about it I love what I do and would never trade any of it for the world because without it I would never have meet Dimitri or Lissa. I watch him silently as he puts on workout clothes and running shoes.

"I guess you never really do take a day off, Comrade," I said as I turned to get a better view of his tall lean but muscular figure. He crosses over to my side of the bed and leans down to press his lips to mine.

"I didn't want to wake you but I was just going out for a run." He pulls up his shoulder-length brown hair exposing his molnija marks. Instinctively I move my hand and run my fingers over the back off my neck tracing the lightning bolt marks. He moves into the little kitchen in our tiny but roomy apartment.

I call out to him, "Give me two minutes. I'm coming with you." I quickly pull on a loose tank top and some black leggings.

He speaks with complete clarity even though he eats an apple questioning," What do you have planned today?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was planning on hanging out with Lissa since I haven't really seen her besides in work mode and I have patrols later," I stated while tightening my shoe laces and pulling my thick, long, dark hair up into a ponytail.

As we both walk out of the apartment hand in hand he turns and looks down at me asking," Well I was hoping we could have dinner tonight if that doesn't affect your shift."

I shake my head and smile towards him," Nope, I'm all yours, Comrade."

"Good." He laughs which makes my smile grow larger. We ride down the elevator to the Lobby and pass other Guardians wearing their normal black and white attire. We step outside heading towards the gym and see that the sun is already setting. I sign and try to remember when we weren't on a night time schedule. Oh, how I missed the sun.

Once on the track flashbacks welcome me from what feels like a century ago but is only three years. Remembering the first we ever ran together. How he was only my hot older instructor that was supposed to catch me up on my training that I missed for two years. He had to slow down his pace to match my slower stride and remind me that my decision to run away with Lissa was reckless. I even remember his exact words replaying in his head. _If you ever came face to face with a Strigoi you run._ But today I could match his pace with ease and smiled. He recognized my grin and gave a knowing look that the same memory had passed through his mind as well.

After our run we headed to one of the many opened shops at Court. I got a few donuts and he settled for his usual coffee.

"So your birthday is tomorrow. Twenty, that's a large number," he said with a grin that spread to his eyes. "Oh, so funny. Well I think Lissa is planning a surprise party but she has never really been good at keeping things from me even without our connection anymore. I mean I know when my best friend is hiding something from me."

When we finish I start walking to Lissa's chambers even though it's pretty early I know she is up. I pass by her usual escorts with a nod and knock softly on the double doors. I hear movement of what seems like sheets being pulled away and a voice moaning about ever getting any sleep. That's probably Christian.

"Hey Rose!" as I greeted with a large hug. "Oh great it was Rose. What time is it anyway." I turn my head to see Christian with his hair sticking up in random places and deep circles under his eyes.

"See the thing is we didn't get much sleep tonight. But hey I don't regret—"

"Christian!" Lissa exclaimed.

I smile and state, "Yeah it's early but I wanted to see you," turning my attention back to Lissa. She looks at me with complete seriousness.

"Are you okay? Is it Dimitri?"

"No, no I just wanted to see you. It's been so long and you have been busy with school and running the Court. Even though I attend all of those places with you we haven't really spent time together outside of my job. So I wanted to see if we could hang out today."

"I know it has been really long since we just sat down and talked. I will make an appointment to get both of our nails done later today."

"Yeah I would love that, but I think I should leave you two to get dressed."

We hugged and said our goodbyes with smiles and laughter.

We met right after my patrols so I didn't have time to change out of my royal guard uniform. Lissa was already there with one of her Guardians. As we both got our nails we talked about everything possible, but the subjects were mostly surrounded by Dimitri, Christian, laws, Court gossip, my birthday, and more gossip. I left feeling satisfied that I once again got my best friend back.

Once I got home I smelled the flavor filled air. As I made my way to the kitchen I see him. He is all dressed up in a suit and the lights were dimmed making his striking features stand out more. I felt so underdressed but the way he looked at me with such admiration and longing I felt like I was wearing a designer gown.

"You do know my birthday isn't until tomorrow, right."

"Yes I know. I just wanted to surprise you."

He walked towards me with elegant long strides and took off my coat. With his hand on the small of my back he guided me towards the table. When pulling out my chair I took a closer look and saw a vase that held beautiful roses and a homemade meal that perfectly decorated the cloth. He took the seat across from me and as I stared into his eyes I knew that I could never be happier. As we ate our topics changed constantly from Court news of laws to recent Strigoi attacks in Miami. When we finished he fetched some freshly made bread. It was the same brown bread his mother use to make him when he was younger. We sat side by side with my head lying on his shoulder.

We laughed at the memories we shared from years ago. He looked at me and I looked at him. I was still laughing at the time when we were both on the run together and stayed at a camp site when he brought his lips toward mine. It was soft at first but grew with intensity. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him tight as he ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled back suddenly with his eyes glazed over.

"Marry me."

A silence swept across from the room as we stayed only inches apart. Those two words stranded in the air. I looked over him taking in his every feature and think of all the times he had asked me those same words before. But today was different.

"You will be twenty tomorrow. You said you didn't want to get married until a two stood in front of your age. It will. Tomorrow. Marry me."

I look into his deep dark eyes and feel his heart beating through his chest. Oh how I loved him. I knew I could never love another man.

"Yes," I said and saw a spark in his eyes before I pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you Roza," he murmured into my ear.

"I love you too," I purred into his.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri & Rose

His arm tightens around my abdomen pulling my back closer to his chest. My hair sways to his breath as he falls back into a peaceful sleep. I close my eyes. What the hell was I going to do? I mean I love him and I know there was no possibility I could ever love someone as much as I love him. But Marriage. One simple word. I mean for God's sake I kill Strigoi for a living and risk my life everyday but the thing that scared me most is just a few words. I close my eyes and rest into the perfect position against his warm body. I will stress about this later I have others things to worry about, like Lissa and her big meeting.

I wake to his long fingers running through my hair. He was leaning on his elbow looking at me with those dark brown eyes and had a smile of true happiness. His hair was down hanging around his cleanly shaven face. We stare at each other passing secret messages with only our eyes and longing fingers. I move his hair behind his ear as I lean up towards him. Our lips moving in sync and I pull him closer to me with great force. He pulls away just enough so our foreheads touch. Between heavy breaths he leans into my ear and whispers, "I love you. I love you so much Roza." He moves his mouth to my neck placing soft kisses on my collarbone. "I love you too," I purr to him. As I move my hands up and down his back. I look over and catch the time displayed on the clock.

"We are _so_ late," I said and catch his attention. He looks up for a quick second but carelessly states, "Lissa won't mind. I mean she is your best friend and the Queen so she can give you this one pass." "No, not today. She has this big meeting with the royals about some laws," but forgetting about my own warning I pull his chin up and kiss him. I slowly break away and hurry out of the bed. With no time to take a shower I throw on my uniform and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I hear Dimitri doing the same thing and quickly put on my shoes. I look up and see he is already finished. We both nod and head downstairs hand in hand. We walk through the large courtyard and into the Queen's residence building. We are greeted by many of our colleagues with respectful nods that we each return. I walk towards the large set of double doors and knock softly saying, "It's Rose and Dimitri."

In a few seconds the doors open with Lissa. She is wearing a light dress that shows off her ever feature. I smile and hug her. As we pull apart she says, "Today is going to suck." I look at her and we immediately start to laugh and hug each other again. I say, "You will be brilliant and I will be there to right beside you with full support." We walked together towards the courtroom catching up on what she had been doing the past days. She told me all the things she was worried about and how changing the old laws would be a struggle. I pushed my thoughts of what happened last night to the back of my head. It was clear Lissa was having trouble with the royals and she comes first. Her problems are my problems. I try to reassure her that everyone admires her ability to be fair and kind even though she is so young.

As she climbs up to her high position towards the back of the room everyone stands and bows. All the royals then sit down and wait for her to speak. The whole meeting was a blur. I could not be allowed to speak during the meeting so I occupied my time by leaning on the wall closest to the Queen keeping an eye out for any source of a threat. Lissa as always handled herself with great pose and elegance that most of the royals wanted and agreed with her on changing the laws to make the Moroi system a better way of life. When everyone cleared out of the room I followed Lissa back to her chambers where she sat back to her desk and began shuffling through her papers that contained updates on who knows what. I could tell she was stressed so I didn't bring up last night's events and decided I would tell her later today when we all had dinner together.

I left her to her work with a quick goodbye knowing that she wouldn't stop until it was all completed and I had a meeting in the Guardian headquarters that required my attendance. As I made my way back through the courtyard I passed Christian and decided to tell him about the meeting. He understood that I was just looking out for her and smiled as he made his way to her thinking about ways to cheer her up. When I walked into the building I made the first right and saw that the room was already filled with most of the Guardians. I sat down with Dimitri and asked him what the meeting was about. "Do you think there was another large scale attack?" "I don't know but I think it's something important if they wanted all of us here unless you were on shift duties," he said in a calm voice but I could tell he was a bit cautious when he saw our head chief walking towards the front. I placed my hand into his and calmed down when he reassured me with a tight squeeze. It turns out there was another large scale Strigoi attack in Miami but a number of people were already sent down to help the locals in the area to protect the surviving Moroi and search for hideouts that could possibly be places the Strigoi are living. After the meeting we both headed towards the Queen's residence to eat dinner. Hand in hand we walked together in the darkness towards were we knew Lissa and Christian would be waiting for us.

My mind travelled over what happened last night. The way he looked at me and I looked at him. I was still laughing at the time when we were both on the run together and stayed at a camp site when he brought his lips toward mine. How it was soft at first but grew with intensity. How I wrapped my arms around him pulling him tight as he ran his fingers through my hair. When he pulled back suddenly with his eyes glazed over. "Marry me." Then how the silence swept across from the room as we stayed only inches apart. Those two words stranded in the air. I looked over him taking in his every feature and thought of all the times he had asked me those same words before. But how that day was different.

"You will be twenty tomorrow. You said you didn't want to get married until a two stood in front of your age. It will. Tomorrow. Marry me," were his exact words.

Without realizing it I started smiling with complete happiness and knew in my heart I wanted to marry him and wanted it to happen as soon as possible. When we stepped into the Dining Hall Lissa and her boyfriend Christian were already sitting next to each other laughing over something that they both found absolutely hilarious. Greeted with warming hugs and smiles I was glad to see Lissa so happy. We began eating the best food served throughout the Court. I had to keep reminding myself my best friend became Queen and ruled a secret civilization of vampires and their protectors. Our conversations passed over several topics including both of our meetings. Towards the end of dinner Dimitri and I looked at each other questioning if we should tell them or not. As if catching onto our conversation passing through our heads Christians says, "Okay. What are you two planning?"

With no hesitation Dimitri looks over to me and states, "Well, why don't you tell them _Mrs. Belikov_?" Before I could respond Lissa jumps up practically five feet in the air. "Wait, Mrs. _Belikov_. No way he…and…you finally said yes," pointing her finger in both of our directions. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she weaved herself around the table running towards me bringing me into a warm embrace. I looked over her shoulder towards him and saw him with that rare smile I cherished. She pulled away from me just to say, "Wait, _oh my gosh_. When did this happen? When did he propose? Why didn't you tell me this morning? We have to pick you out a dress and sent out invitations and what- wait when is the date? Have you guys set a date?" I looked back over her shoulder as she kept blurting out questions and hugging me and mouthed to him _help me_ and then smiled.


End file.
